Morning is still far off
by LizellePhantomhive
Summary: Agua and Mizumi are two sister with a secret: They're children of water. Living with Sakuno and Sumire, how long is it until the girls' secret reveal? What happens when Mizumi falls in love with the stoic tennis captian, Tezuka? Parings: SakuxRyo, TezxOC


**A/N: So I decided to try my hand at writing a romantic fantasy story. This is my first attempt at a chapter story, so please bare with it. The idea for the story was from a Filipino television series called 'Agua Bendita'. Hope you like it~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or Agua Bendita (The inspiration for this story). I do, however, own the plot.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

-Sakuno's POV-

"Agua-chan? Mizumi-chan, where are you?" I called out, looking around the small pool in the backyard of my grandmother's house.

A head popped out of the water, revealing a little girl of about six or seven years old. She was fairly adorable, with mid back length black hair and shining brown eyes. Another head popped out of the water, revealing a girl with shoulder blade length black hair and intelligent black eyes. She looked older than I did, probably by a year or two. I was sitting on the edge of the pool with my feet in the water, watching Agua and Mizumi swim around and play with the goldfish and koi fish my grandmother and I bought for the pool.

Agua swam over to me and rested her head against my knees while I ran my fingers through her hair. Mizumi swam over and leaned back against the edge of the pool, smiling at Agua and I. My grandmother had found Agua and Mizumi a few months ago, when she was returning home from a conference in Osaka. I was shocked to see that my grandmother had a small girl in her arms with a girl not much older than me beside her. I was also surprised to see that the little girl and her sister were not all..._human_, so to speak.

"Sakuno? Agua? Mizumi? It's time for supper" My grandmother called from the kitchen.

"Come on, Agua-chan" I said, helping her out of the pool, watching her form turn from a normal girl to that of a water child while her sister followed suit, getting out of the pool with her form shimmering to a change as well.

It seems I neglected to mention that the special thing about Agua and Mizumi were that they was a child of water. They were made of water entirely and took on the form of water when they was out of the liquid. When Agua and Mizumi were in water, they took on the form of a regular girl, seeming normal. Agua's tears also had the power of healing any injuries, but she was unable to heal any living creature once it had already left the world. Mizumi's tears had similar qualities, but hers could actually bring the dead back to life and only if it were a person she truly cared about.

"Saku-nee-chan?" Agua asked, shaking me out of my thoughts, "Sumire-obaa-san called us"

"You seem out of it, Sakuno" Mizumi mused, looking at me worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mizumi-nee-chan. Just thinking" I replied sheepishly, getting my feet out of the pool and carrying Agua into the house.

* * *

-Normal POV-

Sakuno placed Agua into her chair and sat down beside the little girl, helping Agua get some rice into her bowl. Mizumi sat down on the opposite side of Agua, taking some food for herself. Sumire smiled at the three girls, glad that Sakuno was no longer alone, that Agua had finally warmed up to someone and that Mizumi was no longer extremely shy. The four ate in a comfortable silence before it was broken by someone ringing the doorbell. Sakuno looked at her grandmother in shock before Mizumi picked up Agua and carried her upstairs and into the bedroom the sisters shared with Sakuno right behind them. Sumire placed Agua and Mizumi's bowls and chopsticks into the sink before answering the door.

"Konbawa" She said once the door was open, "Can I help you?"

"Konbawa, Ryuuzaki-san. My name is Hiwatari Kento and I work for the Tokyo Police. I'm here because a young man claims that he saw two girls made of..." Kento trailed off, looking at his notepad, "Water outside your house"

"Girls made of water?" Sumire laughed, "No such thing exists. It must have been a trick of the sun, Kento-san. Maybe he saw my granddaughters, Agua and Mizumi, swimming in the pool"

"That must be it" Kento agreed, "Gomen for interrupting your evening, Ryuuzaki-san"

Once Kento was gone and the door was closed, Sumire rested her back against it and let out a sigh of relief. Agua came bounding down the stairs with Sakuno and Mizumi following after her. The little girl jumped into Sumire's arms, smiling at her grandmother. Sumire gave Agua a tense smile before leading the girls to the living room, sitting Agua down in front of the television and handing her the remote. Agua beamed and took the remote, turning on the television and watching the match between one of Sumire's students, Echizen Ryoma, and another student with Mizumi sitting on Agua's left side, watching the game with her. Sumire pulled Sakuno to the side, keeping an eye on Agua and Mizumi, who were intensely watching the game.

"I worry about Agua and Mizumi" Sumire murmured to her granddaughter, "People are starting to notice them and I fear that someone may reveal what they really are"

"What can we do, obaa-san? You and I are at Seigaku most of the time" Sakuno told Sumire, "It's not like we can take them with us and keep them in your office"

"Sakuno, that's it!" Sumire exclaimed, making her granddaughter, Mizumi and Agua jump.

"Mou...?"

Sumire went over to Agua and Mizumi and paused the tennis game, kneeling in front of the water girls. Agua looked at her 'grandmother' confused, tilting her head to the side as she swung her legs back and forth. Mizumi also looked at Sumire confused, for the old woman didn't mind if the two girls watched the tennis matches. Sakuno walked over to the three and sat down on the sofa beside Agua, also looking at her grandmother confused. Sumire gave Agua and Mizumi a warm smile and asked,

"How would you like to go to school with Sakuno and I?"

"Really, obaa-san?" Agua asked, eager and a bit hesitant, "Won't people see us?"

"We haven't been out of the house in ages" Mizumi mused, "Will it be safe?"

"I'll drive us to school everyday and sneak you into the school. That way, you two can spend the day with me and Sakuno without raising suspicion" Sumire explained, "And you can watch the tennis team from the window, since my office oversees the tennis courts"

"Can we really?" Agua questioned softly, "We can get out of the house?"

"Is it worth the risk?" Mizumi questioned worriedly.

"I think it's a wonderful idea" Sakuno said, taking one of Agua's hands and one of Mizumi's hands, "You need to get out of the house, imouto...nee-chan. You've been stuck in here since obaa-san brought you here three months ago"

"...I would love to come!" Agua said happily, pulling her hand out of Sakuno's to hug Sumire and then Sakuno, "Arigato"

"I'm not too sure about how much I want to risk this..." Mizumi sighed out, "But I'm willing to try for Agua. Let's just hope that all goes well"

* * *

The next day was tense for Mizumi, as it was her first time out of the house in a while. Being the older of the three girls, she put on a happy front and smiled at Agua, who was eager to get out of the house. The two water girls were dressed in jeans, sneakers, gloves and hoodies to hid their faces. Sakuno pulled on Agua's hoodie while Mizumi pulled on hers as the three 'sisters' left the house first, slipping into Sumire's car with Sakuno in the front. Sumire locked the door to the house and entered the car, starting it up and driving to Seigaku. Agua and Mizumi were taking in the sights as best as they could without drawing attention to themselves.

They arrived at Seigaku about half an hour before school started. Miraculously, Agua and Mizumi were able to enter the school without being seen by anyone. Sakuno played with Agua for a bit before she had to leave for her classes while Mizumi walked around Sumire's office, looking at the trophies and the books in her office. The young teenager looked out the window and saw a group of teenage boys heading off to class, dressed in the same outfits. She caught one of the teenagers looking at the others as if he were their guardian and coach. He looked up, making Mizumi duck down quickly, hiding her presence. Once she thought it was safe, she peered over the window's edge and caught one last glimpse of the teenage boy before he disappeared into the school. Mizumi turned around and placed a hand over her heart, wondering why the boy was having such an effect on her already.

Tezuka had just ended morning tennis practice, about ten minutes before school started. He watch as Fuji and Momo teased Ryoma about Sakuno, who the boy was starting to have feelings for. Oishi, Taka and Eiji, wanting in on the teasing, began to talk about how pretty Sakuno was getting, pissing of Ryoma and making him yell at his senpais to keep their mouths shut. Inui was writing down more data into his book while Kaidoh was watching the playful banter between Ryoma and the senpais somewhat amused. Tezuka sighed, not wanting to deal with all of this so early in the morning. Suddenly, he felt as if someone were watching him and looked up, directly at the coach's office. A flash of blue caught his eye before it disappeared, making him stare at the window a bit more before Fuji mentioned that they were going to be late. After one last look at the window, Tezuka followed his team into the school, wondering who was staring at him through his coach's window.

* * *

Sakuno was always amazed at how quickly the school day went when she had her mind wrapped around worrying about Agua and Mizumi. The girls wouldn't be able to go home as of yet because the boys' tennis team still had practice. Since Sumire was the coach for the team, Sakuno usually stayed behind to help out and work on her tennis skills. This time, however, the brunette decided to stay behind in Sumire's office to spend time with Agua and Mizumi as well as keep an eye on them.

Agua cheered and began playing with Sakuno while her sister decided to do Sakuno's math homework just to kill time. Mizumi had her feet in water, so she had her appearance of a normal, teenage girl. She looked out the window and saw the tennis team practicing...well, running laps. Mizumi giggled as all of the players drank a cup of juice, all of them looking as if they were coughing and gagging except for one of them and the boy from before. The boy she was watching in the morning looked up and locked eyes with her, making Mizumi stop breathing for a moment. Mizumi broke the eye contact first, looking down in embarrassment and resumed working on the math questions.

Tezuka leaned against the fence as his team ran past him, running about half of the laps he assigned. Some of them were lagging behind, so as the team round the corner, Tezuka stood up straight and looked at his team.

"Seigaku" He said out loudly as they headed towards him.

"Fight-o!" They yelled out, catching the glint from Inui's glasses as he pulled out his latest Inui juice.

Taka suddenly got a burst of energy and bolted forward, a tennis racket in his hand. Ryoma and his teammates saw the tennis racket and quickly bolted after Taka. As the group rounded the corner to finish their laps, all of them fought to not be the last person. The last person who passed the finish line...was the entire team. All of them, minus Fuji and Inui, slumped into a pile over the finish line. Inui walked over to the table and filled up cups with his latest juice, the entire team groaning.

"Enjoy" Inui said, his glasses throwing off a menacing glint at them.

One by one, the team drank down the juice, with the exception of Tezuka. Soon, the players were either coughing or gagging, some of them on their hands and knees. Sumire looked at them amused, somewhat smug of the fact that the only thing that could truly defeat her team was juice made by their own teammate.

"It could use more sugar next time, Inui" Fuji said, looking at Inui, who wrote that down in his book.

Feeling eyes on him once again, Tezuka looked up at Sumire's office window, seeing a girl watching him intently. She had silk black hair and brown eyes that seemed far more intelligent than they showed. The two were locked in an intense eye lock until the girl broke it first, looking down and writing down things as if she were working on an assignment. Sumire looked at where Tezuka was looking and inwardly gasped when she saw Mizumi sitting there, but let out a small sigh of relief when she saw that Mizumi was in her normal form, so no one would suspect a thing.

"Alright, guys. Since there's a mini volleyball tournament against Rokkaku Middle School next week, I want you all, including you, Tezuka, to work on some volleyball techniques. Try to incorporate your tennis moves and signature moves into the way you play tennis" Sumire said, earning a nod from the players.

"_Mizumi..."_ Sumire thought, looking at her 'granddaughter', _"Be careful, little one. If you fall for a regular boy, our lives could become more complicated than it already is"

* * *

_

**A/N: And so ends the first chapter :3 I'll include flashbacks of how Mizumi and Agua meet Sakuno and learn to cope and get along with her. Ages of the characters are different. All of them are in high school, so all the first years are fifteen, the second years are sixteen and the third years are seventeen. Agua's age is mentioned while Mizumi is seventeen. What will happen? You'll just have to see~ R&R please :)**


End file.
